


What does the geologist want for his birthday?  Lava cake.

by Wolflyn



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Gen, Steven is a rock nerd, Wallace is my spirit animal, birthday drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolflyn/pseuds/Wolflyn
Summary: Wallace gets Steven a birthday "cake".





	

Steven blinked in confusion as Wallace set a small platter down on top of the field report he was dutifully filling out. He paused only a moment to consider the contents of said plate before he spoke.

"Wallace, is that a candle shoved in a sample of plagioclase feldspar?"

"You're the rock expert, you tell me."

Steven just stared at the Gym Leader with a hint of an unspoken question in his expression. Wallace continued.

"Well, today is your birthday, and I know you're not big into sweets… Plus you've been holed up in your office all day and I wanted to wish my friend well on such a special day."

"You know it's basically the same as any other day, right? I don't feel any different today than I did yesterday."

"Oh Steven, don't be so pragmatic all your life!" Wallace fluttered a hand over his heart. "I'm not here to flaunt my eternal youth and call you old and stuffy…"

"Wallace, you're a year older than me."

"Tut tut! Let's not get bogged down in the details. I'm here to celebrate the occasion of life. The wheels of fate were set in motion on this very day a scant 25 years ago! Without this particular event on this particular day, we may not have even met, and I could have never had the extreme pleasure of calling you my friend and life-long acquaintance."

At this, Steven smiled. In his long-winded eloquent way, Wallace was right. It did come down to some modicum of luck, in the grand scheme of things.

"Thank you, Wallace. I'm sorry to have been such a bore on my birthday. I'm sure visiting me in my office is a far cry from the ideal birthday celebration."

"The night is young, Steven. Blow out your candle and let's go out for a few drinks. I know from experience, paperwork is hardly tolerable while sober."

"I'm not getting drunk tonight, but a drink or two sounds good."

Wallace smiled as Steven leaned over to extinguish his candle. As Steven admired his handiwork, Wallace silently crept towards the door. He was halfway out of the room as a look of recognition swept over Steven's face. He made sure he was a good four or five strides down the hallway before Steven's voice rang out.

"This better not be MY sample of plagioclase feldspar! Wallace!"

**Author's Note:**

> Silly birthday drabble featuring my two favorite characters. Because Steven totally would try skip his birthday to do work, and Wallace would absolutely not let him do it.


End file.
